That Last Day
by izarabuu
Summary: This is it. Their last day as high school students. Where it went after this, who knew? But in this moment, it seemed like Izaya had to save this one memory of them together before they part.


**Based on~ **pixiv(dot)net/member_illust(dot)php?mode=medium&illust_id=22793445

* * *

><p>'Hm..'<p>

Izaya held up the velvety, pink object to his face, eyeing it carefully. There were a few of these sakura blossoms scattered around, reminding him of the time and why these hallways he was currently searching though were abandoned, absent of the students who once wandered about in then. But now, there was no need for them.

He sat the blossom on his palm, before blowing on it slightly to join the others. It landed in a patch of a few more. He now noticed the direction from where they were coming from. He stepped forward, stopping at a few doors down left, peeking his head in.

Well.. he had found what he was looking for. But now, looking at the sight, he couldn't tell what he wanted to do.

He approached slowly, as to not awake the blond before him. Foot lightly touching the leg in front of him, he stopped and observed the man. His eyes ran over the calm sleeping face, to the different outfit he was wearing, and then.. Izaya cringed and looked off, not wanting to think of the diploma resting in the hands before him, or what it meant.

"Shizu-chan.." the ravenette whispered, silently crouching in front of him. He watched the man breath in and out deeply in rhythm before turning his attention to the open window above them. A gush of wind continued to push those beautiful petals inside. Izaya chuckled as he noticed a stray one wander onto Shizuo's head.

He made his way around him, lifting the petal of gently and again throwing it off to the others. He couldn't help glance down at the roll in Shizuo's arms, an immediantly felt something wrong. Izaya placed his head down, softly, in the crook of the blond's back. Shortly after, a soft splatter fell to the floor. Eyes wide, Izaya lifted his hand shakily to the source of disturbance, feeling a few more of them sliding down his cheek.

"Tch.. Over something as silly as this.." He swiped his sleeve once over his face, as if it was enough.

"I wonder if this'll ever happen again, with me being so close to you, and you being normal about it. Not like you're even concious at the moment, but still." He kept on, head remained in place, although he knew the blond wasn't hearing this. He wasn't sure if he wanted that though.

"It's alright though. No need to worry about me. I've got this chase going on remember, so, if things continue like this, I can still keep you around. Although.. I'll miss you, Shizu-chan, none-the-less."

"And with that, "Izaya lifted up his head, sniffling as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket an slid it open. "I won't let this memory slip away."

He positioned himself to Shizuo's left side, slipping as close as he could with his knee bent beside the blond, head hovering over his shoulder, fitting neatly inbetween the gap.

'If only it could happen again.'

Izaya shook his head at the thought, mentally cursing himself for it. He went on, looping his arm around the other side of Shizuo, setting his phone in front of them, trying to get the exact angle.

One thing left. It pained him to do so.

Izaya put on the fakest smile he could manage. A subtle one, but the tears contridicted it, revealing it's true nature easily. But..  
>that would do.<p>

_Cchiick._

A few moments later, Izaya pulled back the phone. He chuckled at it. He almost hated the way he looked so week. Although he figured it didn't matter, since he had no intention to let anyone even glance at the photo. It was for him only. This moment was his.

He was hesitant, not quite ready to move, but from that open window above came voices. It seemed everyone was leaving. Izaya couldn't will himself to move in that moment, instead resting his head in the gap he filled so well.

He finally decided to get up, but only by the stains he saw he was leaving in the jacket hugging Shizuo's shoulders. For a moment he thought about waking the man, or atleast to inform the man that graduation was indeed, now over. Before that could happen, the tears needed to go away.

Izaya rubbed wearily at his eyes, but it only seemed to bring on more of those god forsaken tears.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself.

He glanced back to Shizuo, still sleeping peacefully, unaware of what he was actually doing the the raven. Again, an onbrought of tears came. And so, Izaya did what he thought was the only way to keep Shizuo close to him.

He walked away.

Now though, that decision was being reconsidered.  
>Izaya never thought he would be played into one of these games, like one of his lovely humans.<br>He never thought he'd be the one to constantly regret one lousy choice, and ask what if over and over.  
>And he, of course, never thought he'd be stuck playing this game of love.<p> 


End file.
